As the use of electronic devices to access various types of content (e.g., news articles, websites, videos, digital books, etc.) increases, users often encounter large amounts of displayed data. Commonly, users may navigate the content via a graphical control element, such as a scrollbar. Navigation through the vast amount of content using a scrollbar may require scrolling through data one record at a time, paging up and down, various flicking methods, or dragging a cursor or thumb across a display to find sought after data.